The Wizarding World of Harry Potter
by RadioactiveGinger99
Summary: Warning: This is a series of lemons. There will be different characters all paired with you. Disclaimer: All of the HP characters belong to J.K Rowling not me (wish they did) (y/n) Your name. (h/c) Your hair color (e/c) Your eye color.
1. RemusXReader

Remus Lupin X Reader

You had received a note from your boyfriend, Remus Lupin, asking you to meet him in the shrieking shack. It didn't say why, but you trusted Remus. It was a few days after the full moon and knowing he was probably tired you didn't want to refuse him. You reach the whomping willow and its frozen, so you just jump down into the hole. As you crawl through the little tunnel you think to yourself _What does Remus want? _You just couldn't stop thinking about it, that is until you got into the shack. It was swept and tidy. Unusual. You walk up the stairs after taking in the appearance of the room. Once you got upstairs you see the glow of a lantern through the crack of the bedroom door. You knock twice. "Remus?" The door creaks open loudly and you see Remus standing there with a black rose. "(y/n), you made it." Remus says walking towards you and handing you he flower. Remus takes a strand of your (h/c) hair and smiles his lopsided smile. His eyes were tired, but there was a twinkle in them you have never seen before. His hair was tidy, brushed to the side and flattened. He was wearing a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans with white tennis shoes. He takes your hand and leads you to the bed and sits down. "I bet you're wondering why I called you here." He says. You nod slightly and he scratches the back of his neck. "I-I have to tell you something. We've been dating for almost 8 months now, and its our last year here at Hogwarts. I want to tell you before its to late." He says, his neck turning pink. "Tell me." You say, placing your hand on his and smiling at him. "I love you (y/n)" He says, looking you in the eyes with those chocolate brown orbs of his. Your face turns pink and you bite your lip. "I love you too, Remus." You say, kissing his cheek. He sighs deeply and smiles. Then he kisses you passionately, placing a hand on your cheek and pulling you closer with the other. You put your arms around his neck and he slowly pushes you onto your back on the bed. He trails kisses from your lips to your jaw. He kisses down to your neck and gently nibbles it. You let out a slight moan as he licks over his bite marks. "R-Remus." You breathe and he looks up from your neck. "I'm sorry, love... Was that to far?" He asks. "N-No.. Continue." You say. Remus smiles and continues kissing your neck. He starts to unbutton your shirt, but he stops first. He looks at you. "Are you okay? With going further?" He asks. "You're such a gentlemen. Yes, please keep going." You say, stroking his hair. He takes off your shirt and discards it. Then he kisses your chest. He gently pulls his white shirt off and discards it as well. You place your hands on his chest, and trace one of his scars with your finger. He undresses you completely, and stares at your exposed body. "Beautiful." He murmurs. Then he pulls off his jeans after removing his shoes, and he pulls off his boxers and kneels there, completely exposed. You look down at his member and you quietly whimper. "Are you ready?" He asks, placing himself at your entrance. You nod and put your hands on his shoulders as he places his hands on your hips. He slowly enters you, going slow so he didn't hurt you. Once he placed himself all the way into you he stopped and gave you time to adjust to him. He saw slight pain in your eyes as his member fills you up. "I can stop.. If you want." He says in a worried tone. "No, Remus.. Move." You say, reassuring him and making him slowly start to move his hips back and forward. You move your hands to the sheets and squeeze them as he gradually speeds up. He starts going faster, but not to fast. He moans your name over and over, as he gets closer to his breaking point. You moan loudly and whisper sweet nothings into Remus' ear. "I love you." He whispers. "I want you." He continues. "I NEED you." He finishes. You lay there gasping as he hits you in all the right places. His body had started to sweat, giving definition to his features. He brushes his now untidy hair out of his face, just to have you run your hands through it. He starts to speed up more, and you realize he was close to letting go, but you realize you were too. He keeps going, nearly pounding into you now and you scratch your nails down his back. He gives out a low growl as he lets go inside of you, causing you to release. You try to catch your breath as Remus pulls out of you and lays next to you, pulling a blanket over your sweaty bodies. You slowly start to drift to sleep, but before you close your eyes you feel Remus nuzzle his nose into your shoulder.


	2. SiriusXReader

Sirius Black X Reader

It was late one night, clouds covering the stars and the moon leaving it pitch black outside. You sat there, reading your muggle book in Mr. Potter's library. You were at your friend James Potter's house for a couple of weeks seeing as your parents went on vacation. "(y/n), we are going out for the night. It'll just be you and Sirius here." Mr. Potter says walking in and smiling at you. Closing your book you stand up and smile back at him. "Alright, sir. Have a good night." You say putting the book down on the desk. Mr. Potter nods at you and walks out, after hearing a loud 'pop' you walk out of the study and into the living room where a crackling fire lit up the room. You hear small snores so you investigate. There lay Sirius Black, sleeping on the couch. His foot was dangling off the edge and his hand was over his face. You stifle a giggle and grab a blanket, covering him up. You walk back into the library and grab your book, before walking back and sitting down on an armchair. As you read you thought about things. Those 'things' mainly being Sirius. You had been great friends since first year, but over the six years you'd known him.. You started having feelings for him. However, you had only ever been Sirius' friend, and you were afraid it would be like that forever.

About an hour later you sigh, realizing you were still on the same page. You just couldn't get him out of your head.. You lay your head on the arm rest and close your eyes. After a while of laying there you feel yourself being lifted up into strong yet gentle arms. They carried you up the stairs and into a room, then laid you on a bed. You open your eyes to see a tall figure walking out of the door, a figure you immediately recognized as Sirius. "Sirius?" You murmur, but he heard you clearly. "Oh, sorry if I woke you up (y/n)." He says. "I wasn't asleep. Please come back?" You say, sitting up and patting the bed beside you. It was then that you noticed you weren't in the spare bedroom. You were in a different one. You were in Sirius' room. Sirius slowly walks over and sits down. You racked your brain, thinking of what to say. Then it hit you. "Sirius.. I love you." You say bluntly. It took him a moment to understand you, but when he did he grinned that signature grin. "Really? I love you too... I uh.. I was going to tell you tonight.. I convinced Prongs to go out with his parents so I- so I could do this." He says, cupping your face with his hands and kissing you. It was passionate, his lips were soft and his hands were chilly. They sent sparks up and down your spine as you you wrap your fingers in his shaggy hair. His tongue brushed against your lips asking to enter and you gladly parted them. His tongue darted around, proving that he was experienced. He gently pushes you onto your back and crawls on top of you. He breaks the kiss to pull your shirt off, but he stops halfway when you gasp. "Is something wrong, love?" He asks, concerned. "No Sirius.. Its just your hands. They're freezing." You giggle as his lips curl into a smirk and he places his cold hands on your exposed stomach, making you gasp yet again. You grab Sirius by the collar of his shirt and pull him towards you, engulfing him in another kiss. He continued taking off your shirt, then he throws it off the bed. He was smothering you with gentleness, but thats not what you wanted. You break the kiss and pull his shirt, making the buttons undo, even breaking a few. Sirius' eyes widen in surprise and you place your knee innocently between his legs. You could feel his member stiffen as he stared down at you. He smirks, realizing you wanted to move things along. He lifts you up slightly and slithers his hand up your back, undoing your bra. It snaps open and he pulls it off, dropping it off the bed. He pecks your jaw, then starts moving down. He stops on your neck when he finds your sweet spot. You bite your lip, suppressing a moan, but he bites down, making you gasp. He licks over the bite mark, then sucks. When he was finished he left a purple mark the size of a galleon. He moves down, in between your breasts, then licks between them. He grabs one with his hand, and begins sucking the other. Gently nibbling the nipple. You moan and arch your back. "Padfoot! No-oh no fair." You wine. He smirks then starts backs away slightly. This gave you a chance, you flip him over and straddle his waist. "Well played!" Sirius barks out a laugh and puts his hands on your waist, slowly rubbing up and down. You kiss his chest and start going lower. When you reach his jeans you slowly unzip them, then you undo the button. You slide them down and pull them off. You gaze admirably at the bulge in his underwear. Now it was your turn to smirk as you place your hand on it, making Sirius' face shine. "Is that your wand, or are you just happy to see me?" You ask, giving a small giggle afterwards. You rub gently on the bulge, making Sirius groan. You keep rubbing, then when you'd had enough you slide his underwear down, letting his member spring free. It gently slapped against his belly, but you didn't have time to respond. Sirius was on top of you once again, and this time he had a fire in his eyes. He pulled your skirt off, followed by your panties. He glances at you, only to see your eyes closed and your hands gripping the headboard. You were ready, you were ready for anything he had in store for you. He rubs your clit slightly with his thumb making your thighs tense. As one hand rubbed your clit the other rubbed your inner thighs. With those cold hands of his. You open your eyes and plead with him. "Padfoot? Paddy please?" He smiles at you and positions himself at your entrance. He slowly entered you, he kept going deeper until he met your end. His hips fit perfectly in between your legs, and you looked at him. He took the hint and started pumping in and out. He sped up and took your legs, placing them on his shoulders for easier access. As he went in and out his hands were locked on your hips, making sure he hit the right place. You decided you wanted to take some control so you flipped your body. Somehow you ended up on top of him, and he was still inside of you. You started riding him, grabbing his hands you placed them on your hips to help you stay steady. Soon enough the two of you were pounding against each other. You were close, you knew it. With a few last moans you sweeped into your climax. As your walls tightened around Sirius he threw his head back, groaning loudly and pushing into you one last time before he met his limit. You fall down beside him and he throws an extra blanket around you both. "Oh.. My... godric.." He says, before falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning you wake up to pounding on Sirius' door. You fell of the bed and ran around, trying to find your clothes. You end up putting on your bra, panties, Sirius' shirt, and your skirt. As you open the door you sigh, seeing it was James and not Mr. or Mrs. Potter. James smirks at you and turns your head sideways, completely exposing your bruised neck. "I see the two of you had a wonderful night."


End file.
